1. Field of Invention
This invention is in the field of games of chance and, more particularly, is a method and apparatus for playing a new type of card game suitable for a casino environment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A card game in a casino is usually played on a green felt covered table top that is semicircular. Accordingly, the table top has an arcuate edge and a straight edge. The covering typically carries indicia where cards are placed. A plurality of player stations are evenly spaced adjacent to the arcuate edge.
A check rack is located on the table top near the straight edge about midway between the ends thereof. The casino's gaming tokens, known as checks (often referred to as chips), are stored in the check rack. The covering often carries indicia where checks are placed during play of the game.
A dealer is usually positioned near the check rack. Because the player stations are along the arcuate edge, all of the player stations are equidistant from the dealer.
Blackjack, for example, is a game that is typically played on the felt covered table top. After World War II, gaming patrons deserted games such as Roulette and 3-Dice Hazard in favor of Blackjack because they won more often. In other words, the gaming patrons compared risks involved in each of the games and gravitated to the game with the lowest risk.
Playing a round of Blackjack is time consuming because cards are dealt to all players at the table. Additionally, the dealing of the cards to all of the players causes a security problem. Heretofore, there has not been a card game suitable for a casino environment where none of the players are dealt cards and the risks approximate those encountered in Blackjack.